Love is just a show we are all mixed up in
by heavensdarkfallenangel
Summary: This is a Jacob and Edward romance.
1. The accident and the past

My name is Wysteria Young and i am 15 years old. I am the younger sister of Emily Young and our parents split when i was 8. I moved in with my dad to Miami and never got to talk to Emily again. All i know is that she is in La Push Washington with her new boyfriend and i wish i could see her again. I miss my sister and my mom but i know i have to let the past be the past. I love my new home and have since i was 8. I am very popular with my looks her and the most popular girl at my High School have crystal ice blue eyes that people say seem to see to their souls. I am only 4'9 which makes me the shorty in my family. I am a friendly fun loving girl. I have many friends and i am very loved by everyone who knows me. I don't have a mean bone in my body.

Part One:

Wysteria's POV:

I was on my way home from school with my dad and we were talking about how my day was. I told him how i got straight A's again and he turned to smile at me. THe split second he took his eyes off the road we swerved into the wrong lane. I screamed for my dad he took his eye back to the road. We hit the car head on and my body jolted forward. Our car went flying into the air over top the other one and it was like slow motion. My head was bounce everywhere and the glass broke making it rain glass shards on us. I heard my dad scream my name and I saw blood gushing out of my head. Our car landed and skid across the pavement. An ongoing car smashed into us but they tried to miss us and the car went flipping into the air again. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and i heard sicken cracking noises. I see the car approaching a tree and then BAM! We collided with the tree and the car was smashed. I felt metal in my back and i looked over to my dad. I then realized his arm was out in a protective state. He was slumped over the steering wheel. There was blood everywhere and it looked like a murder scene from all the blood. I hear people screaming our names but that's when everything went black and welcomed it.

I saw my dad standing in a field of golden flowers and along with him was my Auntie. I took off running to them and they both hugged and kissed my head. I went walking in the field with my auntie and then i realized she was dead.

"Auntie how is this even possible? You died from breast cancer." I said a little unsure of what was going on and she turned to smile to me. She sat down and patted the grass next to her. She explained that she and my dad are dead. I felt the tears fall and then she told me i was so close to death. She hugged me and my dad came. He sat next to me and stared out at the field.

"Wysteria hunny. It is unclear if you will live or die. But i am hopping you live" My dad said is his dad tone. I look at him and cling to him and let the tears fall.

"Daddy i don't wanna live if you dead." I said crying and my dad pulled me close. He held me like her did when i was a child "Daddy please let me stay here with you. Daddy doesn't send me back please!" I begged with the tears falling down my face.

"All hunny. There is nothing that i want more then to have you stay here with me but i can't. If you are destined to live then you must live. You can do such create things if you live." My dad said in a choked up voice. "Hunny I want you happy and I want you to live. You have to fight." My dad added with tears falling down now also. "You must live for your sister hunny. I will always watch over you and when the time comes we will meet again. Hunny you need to fight. Fight to live for me" He said begging and i felt the tears fall and land on my head.

"Daddy I don't know if i can. I...don't...wanna live with you!" I choked out and looked my dad in the eyes. "Daddy please let me stay here with you." I said begging once again and i saw the sadness in his eyes. It looked like he lost he most precious thing to him.

"I can't" My dad said crying even more now. "You need to fight and you need to live." My dad said and he looked at my aunt. "Help me Mercy please." My dad pleaded and my aunt nodded.

"Wysteria your sister and lost me and your dad. That's going to leave a huge whole can you imagine what it will be like if they lost you too?" My aunt said in a serious tone and i had to think about it. I didn't wanna lose my daddy at all and i wouldn't fight but then a figure shows up out of the blue.

"Wysteria hunny. You need to fight your all Emily has left now." The voice said and in an instant i knew it was my mom. Everything was falling apart. Both my beloved parents died and i couldn't leave Emily alone in this world. I stood up and look at my family.

"I am going to fight for Emily's sake. "I said crying so very hard and all my family hugs me lovingly.

"Now we must move on Wysteria. We will see you soon. I love you and remember always fight." My auntie said and kissed my forehead. My parents both hugged me and kissed my forehead. A beautiful bridge appeared and i watched as they crossed it going into a wonderful place. I sat on the grass sad and alone. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

~Emily's POV~

I was serving the boy's breakfast when the phone rang and i dried my hands. I carried the bowl of muffins over with me. I answer it and i heard a solemn voice on the other line.

"Emily Young?" THe voice said and i was confused.

"Yes this and how may i help you?" I asked very curious and wanting to know what all this was about.

"Your younger sister and Father Where in an accident." He said very slow and very softly. I gasp and the voice continues. "There car was totaled and you father has died. Your sister is on life support. We do not know if she will make it. Her wounds where severe." THe doctor said and i dropped the bowl. "Can you come to Florida as soon as possible? So she can spend her last moments with family if needed." The voice continued and i could barely manage a yes. My little sister was on life support and my father was dead. I collapsed to the floor and let out a scream of pain. I put my hand to my face and cried. I heard feet rushing towards me.

"Emily what's wrong?" I hear a very concerned Sam and i leap into his arms.

"My father is dead." I could barely manage and i knew the next part was going to be the hardest. "My little sister is on life support. They want me to go down and spend my last moments with her in case she doesn't make it." I managed but the tears came on more with a vengeance and i remember the last words we had to each other.

~Flashback~

I see little Wysteria come running up to me and she hugged me. I saw she was crying and pulled her close.

"Emmys I don't wanna go! Please don't let daddy take me away" She managed to say and laid my head on top of hers.

"No matter where are you are Wys. We will see each other soon. I will always be here for you and if you need me call me. When i turn 18 i will take custody of you and then no one will be able to split us up ever again." I said and we both cried. My little sister was ripped from my arms and put in the car. My mom held onto to me tightly and i saw the car pull off. I took off running after it screaming my little sisters name. I saw her bagging on the window and i watched her fade off into the dark. I collapsed on the ground and started to hit it. I cried for days and i never heard from my little sister again

~end of flashback~

I stood up with Sam still holding me so i don't fall and i went into my bedroom. I fell asleep and when i woke up all our things where packs. Sam said he rented us a hotel near my sister hospital and off we went. He left Jacob in charge and as soon as we got things in order. I went right to my sister's hospital and only i was allowed back. Sam nodded and i went back. I stared in shock as i saw her condition and i covered my mouth. THe tears fell and i couldn't help but cry. She had all sorts of tubes and IV's hooked up to her and her face arms where badly bruised. I saw she has stiches all over her head and i shakily walked over to her bed side. I gently grabbed her hand.

"Hey ill sis. You got yourself into a huge mess this time huh? Please come back your all i have left. Prove these doctors wrong and fight to come back to me. I need you sis i really do." I said with sadness in my voice "When you come back your coming home with me and Sam. He's my fiancé and i know you will love him." I said crying even more then before and i sat here for hours just blabbing on about everything expect about vampires and werewolves. There was no change.

Days turned to weeks. Weeks to months and months to years. My sister has been in a coma for two years. And there was been no change. WE headed back to LA Push about four months into her a coma. To make matters worse Bella started to hang around more and she wasn't Jakes imprint so she should just leave. I heard next that she has a gang of vampire coming after her. I just wanted to kill her and get it over with but i got a call that my beloved sister finally woke up. I didn't even let Sam or anyone know i was too excited and i bought the first plane ticket to see her. I ran through the halls to her room and there she was smiling at me.

"Hey Sis." She said so weak but so happy. I run to her and embrace her gently and cried.

"You had me scared brat." I said with tears of joy running down my face.

Wysteria's POV:

I had finally woken up from my slumber and i demanded to see my dad.

"Wysteria you have been in a coma for two years. Your dad died in the accident and we thought you would too." THe doctor said gently and i started screaming. I wanted to see my daddy and they poke me with something and i felt instantly calm. I saw a familiar face and i knew it was my big sister.

"Hey Sis" I said weakly and she ran to me and she embrace me gently in a hug.

"You had me scared Brat." She said as she cried and i cried also. I fought my hardest and i was able to see Emily. Two weeks later i was discharged with instructions that i had to follow. She took me to her house in La Push and when we entered there was a gang of boys there. I saw Emily go and hug one. She looked so happy and i felt my knee shake. I almost hit the ground but i felt myself being pulled against warm flesh and turned to look at whoever it was. I came face to face with a very tan and very tall guy. He was a good foot and a half taller than me. When i looked into his eyes i felt drawn to him and i felt dizzy. I leaned against him for support and before i knew it i was on a couch. I learned the guy's name is Jake and i smiled at him. I groan in a pain and Emily rushed to my bag and grabbed my pain killers. I took the pills and I felt so much better afterwards. I learned all the guys' names and one girl's name. I felt tired and i fell asleep on the sofa. I woke up to hear...


	2. Confusion

I woke up to hear a lot of loud noise and i open my eyes. I see its daylight and i got up or tried to at least. I fell back down and i groan and tried it again. This time i did it and i walk over to the table. I trip and was caught by Jacob. We stare at each other for a while before he lets me go and i hear Emily's fiancé say they need to talk. I heard the sound of shrieking tires and i cover my ears.

"Daddy! DADDY NO!" I screamed and i fell to the ground. Emily ran to my side and i felt her hands on me. All i could see and feel was my dad's hand trying to protect me. I screamed more and more. I felt warm arms wrap around me and i heard a shh nose coming from them.

"It's ok your safe Wysteria." THe voice said and I felt myself calming for some reason. My eyes got heavy and an in instant i am out like a light.

~Jacobs POV~

I was outside with Sam and my pack brothers. I hear Bella's truck come shrieking up the drive way and i head someone scream. Bella smiled at me and i glared. I took off running inside and there on the ground was my beautiful imprint screaming and covering her ears. I sat on the ground and pulled her up against me. I shhed her and she was starting to calm.

"It's ok your safe Wysteria" I said softly and she slowly began to calm down. She lean against me more and i look down and she is a sleep. Bella came in confused and Sam told her to have the Cullen's meet us at field. I refused to put down my imprint and better yet i didn't want to. Sam only sighed and we go to take her with us. I was in my human form and i still had a firm hold on Wysteria. Edward came into view and I saw his dirty eye staring loving at my imprint. I growled and so did my brothers. I put my imprint down and i changed into my wolf form.

~Seth takes Wysteria back to the house now!" I thought in a blind rage.

~why Jake? What's going on? ~ Sam asked worriedly and i growled.

~The blood sucker was looking lovingly at my imprint~ I thought and i heard everyone growl. Seth took Wysteria gently and took off running.

~Edward we are no longer interested in helping you save the useless vampire lover. ~ Sam thought angrily. Edward angrily relayed the message and i heard Bella gasp.

~Next time she steps foot on our land she will not get a warm welcoming~ Sam thought angrily and he looked around. ~Let's go boys! ~ He thought in a mature way and we all took off running. We got back to the house and Wysteria started to whimper and i picked her up. She stopped and i fell a sleep with her in my arms.

~Wysteria's POV~

I woke up and i saw i was in someone's arms. I smiled softly and i gently removed his arms. I walked outside and i inhaled the nice fresh air. I saw a girl standing there staring at me and she smiled. She walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Hi i am Bella." She said happily and i just stared at her. "Ummm...is Jake here?" She asked a little unsure. I glared at her with hatred coming off of me and just then Jacob came out.

"Hey Wysteria you out here? Don't go wondering..." He stopped in his mid-sentence and stared at me. Then he went from me and then to Bella. "What are you doing here?" He asked Bella and glared at her. I was so confused and all i could do was stare at her in shock. I was confused as to what was going on

"I just wanted to talk to you is all Jacob." She said in sadness and Jacob snorted.

"Didn't Sam tell you?" Jacob said in anger and Bella pleaded to go talk to. After minutes of her pleading he agreed and for some unknown reason this really pissed me off. I went in the house and yawned. My sister came up and she was smiling at me warmly.

"Wysteria there is someone called Lucas and Maria on the phone for you." My sister said in an unsure tone and i jumped up. I darted for the phone and i was out of breathing.

"Hello?" I said not sure if i could believe it was my beloved friends on the other end were only silence. "I knew it was too good to be true." Is all i said and then i heard laughing.

"That's our girl. Damn girl it's be what 2 and half years. I was so worried about you. Next time phone me when you wake up." I hear an over emotional Maria and all i could do is giggle.

"Is it really her?" I heard someone say and Maria said yes. I heard the phone being passed around. "Hey babe." I heard the voice of my once boyfriend and for some unknown reason i only saw him at night. "You scared me when i found out what happened." I heard him say in a concern voice.

"You i wanna talk to her!" I heard someone say in annoyance and knew it was Bethany. The phone was snatched away from Braedan. "You girl who you been?" I heard and i giggled more.

"You if it isn't Mr. Always right." I said giggling and i heard a sigh on the other end.

"Good to have you back. Since you been gone your position in the girls Jjang has been taken by Lucia." I heard Kevin say and i froze in anger. "But hey we talked to our parents and we are coming down for the summer break. All 8 of us. Just like old times." He said and i smiled in happiness. "You someone else wants to say hi then we let ya go."

"You girl how have you been?" I heard husky voice say and i blinked no knowing who it was.

"Who the hell is this?" I said in annoyance and i heard the person sigh.

"You don't remember me? We grew up together wywy." He said and in an instant i knew it was Alexander.

"Damn you voice got deep." I said and he chuckled. "I have been good this place is kinda boring to be honest." I said in an unsure tone.

"Don't worry about summer break starts tomorrow matter of fact so we will be down tomorrow. Until then don't go getting into trouble." He said and i giggled. I hung up the phone and turn around to see the shocked face of everyone.

"Wysteria what is a Jjang?" My sister asked and i didn't know to respond.

"Ummm...it's the title of a gang leader." I said caution and i saw everyone's go very wide.

"You were a gang leader?" My sister asked in shock and i could only nod.

"But i kept my grades up so no need to worry."

"NO NEED TO WORRY MY LITTLE SISTER IS A FIGHTER SO OF I COURSE I AM GOING TO WORRY!" My sister screamed in anger and just stared at her.

"You sis cool your jets and you can meet my friend tomorrow." I said and went into my new room without another word.

~Third person POV~

THe La push pack just stared at Wysteria's door in shock not knowing what to do. The one called Jacob was in the biggest shock his sweet innocent imprint was a gang leader.

"I wonder what her friends are like." A boy named Jared asked and everyone turned to him.

"I don't know but i don't think i will like them too much." Emily said and Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Well i guess we will now tomorrow won't we" The one named Paul said smirking. Everyone sighed worried of what tomorrow would bring.

Part Three

~Wysteria's POV~

I ran to a clothes store and got a new outfit just for today. I smiled remembering how the old gang was like in the old days and i was hoping nothing would change in just two years. I got home and jumped in the shower. I got out and ran a brush through my hair. I tied it up and did a light set of make-up. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans my new tank top and my converse. I looked in the mirror and i looked the old me but with a bigger boobs. I giggled to myself and went to my door. I saw the railing and decided to see if i could still land perfectly. I did go through hours and hours of painful therapy. I jumped down and did land perfectly on my feet. I saw the look of surprise on everyone's face and i stood up.

"What?" I asked in wonder and my sister only sighed. Jacob was at my side in second checking to see if i was ok, all i did was just sighing. "Can someone give me a ride to airport?" I asked and Jacob grabbed my hand but all the guys stood up. Before i knew it we were all going to the airport. I kept it secret from everyone that I'm allowed to ride a bike they would flip out if they knew.

We arrived and in the parking lot there stood ten people with bikes. I knew it was them and in an instant i was out of the car and in Maria's arms. She ruffed up my hair and we both laughed. I look up at her and i realized she hasn't changed much. I stepped back to see that she was wearing skin tight jeans, a hoddie and also had her long red wavy hair in pig tails. I giggled and she laughed also i looked over to my friends who were all smirking at me.

I looked toward Lucas who had his short blonde hair spiked up and was smirking at me. He had extremely tan skin and had a scar at the corner of his mouth from a fight. It covered up making a smiley face but he was still drop dead gorgeous. Over her eye had healed making her looking menacing. He was wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt underneath; he had a pair of loosed baggy jeans that had lil bit of chains on them. As Always he had sneakers on and i sighed something's never changed.

Beside him stood Bethany who was smirking at me and she was dressed in a corset with a short cropped jacket. She was an extremely low cut shirt with a pair on leggings and boots. She had her make up done lightly making her look classy not trashy and I knew she had changed her ways and went trashy not classy.

Beside Bethany there stood Merissa who was looking at her nails. When she looked up her eyes lit up and she was at my side in second. She wrapped me up in a huge and picked me up and swung me around.

"You Wysteria your heavy must be those boobs." She said jokingly to me and i had the sudden urge to slap her but she giggled. She put me down i saw she had changed also. She was wearing baggy jeans a skin tight shirt and vans. She was always the skinny jean show of boob's type of her and her just laugh when she saw my expression. "It's been two years girl i changed" She said laughing and i laughed too. I heard someone clear there throat and i look to see a very pissed off looking alexander.

Alexander still had his black shaggy hair but he was wearing loose fitting jeans with one chain. A black top with a jacket over top of it and a pair of converses. His eyes still held that beautiful sea foam green color but his experssions seemed more forced than ever. He was at my side in a second and he was hugging me. I realized he had become very fit and i smiled. I look over his should to see Braedan who just winked at me and i giggled.

He had short spikey black hair with red tips and his amazing green eyes were shining. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt and i notice her was wearing a vest that had a button for the gang leader on there and i was glad he still the Jjang of the my old home town. He was wearing sneakers at usual and really did make me giggle and he stuck his tongue out making me laugh.

Then out of the shadows came my first boyfriend Alstair and he was smiling lovingly at me. He was wearing his usual black pants with chains but this time his shirt was a white shirt with a vest on it that had chain a chair. He got a piercing going from his nose to his ear and he had snake bites. He looked more attractive then i have ever seen him. Beside stood Marcus who was yawning and made a bored sound he still looked the same.

He still had a nice body and those soulful purple eyes that made girls fall in love with him. He had a hat on cover up is messy brown hair and he had his jeans wear black and they had a symbol of eagles on them. He was wearing vans also i finally noticed they had symbols of the gang on them and i smiled.

"You have changed Wysteria." Marcus said and i laughed.

"You i got ya your own bike!" Braedan said and eyes widen. I hoped on it and smiled.

"What you'll wait for let go!" I said and turned on my bike and everyone was on their bikes within seconds. I saw everyone staring at me in complete shock not knowing what to say or do. I just smirked and i was off on my bike. We arrived at some restraint and i jumped off my bike and i leaned against it.

"I miss you all so much. I fell miserable i can't explain it." I said sadly and then Alstair hugged me. I saw him wrinkle up his nose for some reason and i ignored it. I saw my sister boyfriend standing across the street and he looked pissed.


End file.
